Shirley
by ope-hana
Summary: Shirley Lowood es una chica que tiene un don especial. Casi desapercibida en la escuela, pero todos están conscientes de ella. Cuando se encuentra con Edward Cullen, pasa algo inesperado. Un apego, una nueva ilusión, un secreto. Los personajes no son míos, son de y eer.
1. Prologo (Bella Pov)

—00.- Prologo

En los pasillos del instituto de Forks High, todos murmuraban sobre la repentina aparición de la chica creepy. Bella Swan, que no conocía todavía la comunidad de Forks no le tomó mucha importancia. Lo único que importaba era saber de su compañero de biología, Edward cullen. Edward Cullen no había ido a la escuela estos dos días. Bella pensaba que era por su culpa que el chico tenía algo en contra ella.

Estaba en la cafetería, fingía poner atención a lo que decían sus compañeros de mesa, cuando vio a la chica de piel pálida como ella. Aquella chica sus ojos resplandecían odio puro. Bella la observó agarrar una silla y pegarla hacia la pared para sentarse. Bella de refilón la observó, Sus miradas se cruzaron y Bella volvió a sentir el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando conoció a Edward cullen. Aquella chica la miró de pies a cabeza para después sonreír petulantemente e ignorarla. Bella tuvo miedo de esa mirada que le dio.

— ¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó a Jessica que estaba farfullando con Eric.

Jessica levantó la vista para asegurarse de quien hablaba su nueva "amiga" Bella. Bella señaló la dirección y Jessica frunció el ceño de disgusto.

—es Shirley Charlotte Lowood, es un bicho raro. Llegaron hace cinco años y viven por la carretera cerca del parque estatal Bogachiel. Rara vez viene a clases, tiene permisos especiales. Nadie se acerca a ella, ya que da miedo sus ojos y la forma que habla.

Bella asintió y regresó a ver a la chica en cuestión. Tenía el pelo castaño claro con unas hebras doradas. Los labios eran de un color rosa pálido, gruesos y carnosos. Para bella la chica era hermosa, pero los ojos vacíos que tenía en su mirada la hacían ver aterradora. Definitivamente no iba a cruzarse en su camino.


	2. Interacciones

01

Cuando ingresó a la clase de biología estaba expectante al ver su compañero, pero nada. En su lugar estaba la chica de la cafetería. Bella tropezó en el camino y se sonrojó al ver que algunos se rieron de su tropiezo. Disimuladamente se sentó en su lugar, observando de refilón a su nueva compañera de mesa. No pudo evitar mirar la piel de la chica, más cuando tenía magulladuras visibles en el área del cuello. Su suéter de tortuga no lograba cubrir todos los moretones violáceos que tenía.

—si sigues observándome pensare que te gusto. —habló la chica con la voz monótona e indiferente. Su tono de voz era suave casi sensible como si nunca hubiera ocupado su voz para comunicarse.

Bella se sonrojó estúpidamente. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y de refilón vio que su compañera seguía leyendo una de sus obras favoritas.

— ¿te gusta cumbres borrascosas? —preguntó tratando de hacer un tema de conversación.

—no, lo odio.

Bella mordió su labio y frunció el ceño. Vio como la chica cambió la siguiente página que era el capitulo XV. Bella quería entablar una plática sobre la novela, pero se mantuvo callada al ver que su compañera seguía enfrascada en la lectura. El profesor Banner apareció apurado, empezó con la clase que no se inmutó al ver a Shirley sentada a lado de ella. Al final de la clase, el profesor banner se quedó con ella dejándole proyectos y tareas atrasadas.

Bella no supo porque se quedó en los pasillos esperando ver salir a Shirley Lowood, pero había algo extraño en esa chica que la inquietarse e incitarla a que le prestara atención, más de lo normal.

Bella estuvo haciéndose la despistada cuando vio que la chica pálida salía del salón con una expresión de molestia y se dirigía al aula que era la de español. Vio como la chica le dio una mirada severa dándole entender que la había visto espiarla.

Después de su última clase, fue al estacionamiento y se encontró con los Cullen. Shirley salió apurada para subir en un Dodge neón del año 97, arrancó a toda velocidad e irse por la carretera. Bella notó que la despampanante Rosalie Hale le murmuraba algo a su novio, Emmett, que pronto rompió en carcajadas mientras veían el Neón rojo perderse por la ciudad. Por la tarde bella se la pasó pensando en su nueva compañera de biología. ¿Por qué tenía moretones en el cuello? ¿Por qué su ropa era dos capas más largas? ¿Qué misterio ocultaba Shirley Lowood?

Por un momento se olvidó de su antiguo compañero de clase llamado Edward Cullen.


	3. Empatía

(Bella P.O.V)

Al día siguiente, Bella llegó muy temprano a la escuela. Estuvo leyendo su libro favorito mientras veía como llegaban los Cullen, pero sin Edward. Vio como el carro Neón rojo llegó con un rechinido de las llantas para quedar a medio estacionar en la acera. Bajó la chica pálida con la ropa grisáceas de dos tallas más, ahora su atuendo lo acompañaban unos lentes oscuros, y una gorra negra. Su pelo era largo y tenía ondulaciones que le llegaban a la cintura.

Bella sintió las ganas de saber porque Lowood traía lentes oscuros cuando el clima estaba nublado. Vio de refilón que el chico pálido de pelo rubio la observaba con una gran profundidad, Jasper dejó de observarla cuando la chica hermosa de estatura pixie le dijo algo en el oído. Ambos chicos la observaron, Bella se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

En la hora del receso bella observó cómo su compañera de biología, se sentaba lejos de todos y sin mesa, comía con ferocidad sus sándwiches mientras leía un libro diferente. Esta vez leía Sentido y sensibilidad.

— ¿a quién estás viendo? —preguntó Jessica.

— a nadie… —mintió pero su cuerpo la traicionó al tartamudear.

Jessica rebuscó con la mirada y se dio cuenta a quien miraba Bella.

— ¿Lowood?

—hablé con ella en biología. Solo tengo curiosidad de por qué es así.

Bella notó como a Jessica le brillaron los ojos de malicia. Se acercó más a ella como si fuera a decir algo súper secreto.

—se dice que tiene una madre que está loca por consumir tanta droga. Se le ha visto trabajar en bares y en hoteles. Hay una niña que ella cuida y tiene retraso mental. Muchos dicen que es su hija. Es por eso que falta demasiado a la escuela.

Bella solo asintió y regresó a ver a Lowood. Lowood se la quedó mirando, era como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella. Por suerte el timbre sonó y Lowood se levantó para ir al salón. Bella fue a paso lento, vio como los Cullen la observaban a ella y a Jessica con cierto desagrado.

Cuando llegó al salón, vio como Lowood estaba ya presente aun leyendo el libro. Bella trató de ser amable con ella, sintió lastima por la chica. Ahora entendía él porque era toda sombría.

—hola, Lowood. ¿Qué personaje te gustó de esa novela? —preguntó un poco entusiasta. Su personaje de esa novela era Edward Ferrars, y Cristopher Brandon.

—la lastima no va conmigo. Ahórratelo. Y del personaje es Fanny Dashwood, y quiero seguir con mi lectura antes que el maestro llegue.

Bella sintió la molestia surgir, Shirley era brusca y una engreída fatal. Si le gustaba el personaje de Fanny Dashwood eso explicaba que clase de persona era. Ella que trataba ser amable la miró de refilón y se dio cuenta que tenía más cardenales en el cuello y parte de la cara que el maquillaje que usó no cubrió bien. El maestro llegó y rápido fue hacia donde estaba ella.

— ¿Lowood? no está permitido tener gorras y lentes puestos en la clase. ¿Podrías quitarte los lentes?

—maestro sufro de migraña y he estado toda la mañana con los lentes puestos, la fluorescencia de la luz me está haciendo que tenga fuerte dolor en los laterales y la frente, maestro. Tengo un comprobante de un doctor y de la enfermera de la escuela.

El maestro pareció un poco reacio en aceptar el argumento y la prueba de su compañera. Así que solo asintió y siguió con la clase. Bella por momentos la observaba y confirmaba que Lowood tenía varios golpes en la cara y parte del cuerpo.

—deja de mirarme. No eres mi tipo —musitó la chica con indiferencia mientras anotaba lo que el maestro decía.

La semana terminó, y bella se había olvidado de su compañero de clase, Edward cullen.


	4. Charlie

04

(final del P.O.V de Bella)

Su compañera había obtenido más de su interés. Este fin de semana estaba con su padre cenando cuando quiso saber si su padre conocía un poco más de esa chica.

—papá… ¿usted conoce a los Lowood? —preguntó casi indiferente y jugando con su comida.

— ¿Lowood? —parecía confundido.

—sí, esta semana una chica regresó a la escuela. Se llama Shirley Lowood. —explicó.

—ah, la chica que vive cerca del bosque estatal.

Bella no sabía exactamente donde estaba el bosque estatal, ya que Forks estaba rodeado de árboles. Pero recordó que Jessica mencionó algo parecido.

—sí, ella.

— ¿Qué tiene esa chica? ¿Ha hecho algo malo? —preguntó interesado.

— ¿malo? —Preguntó interesada por saber más—. ¿No se lleva bien con los de Forks?

—mmm no es eso. Simplemente es muy… ha tenido problemas con varios ancianos de aquí. Ella es muy fría con las personas solo he tenido quejas de su comportamiento hacia los demás.

—oh.

Bella estaba desilusionada, no había mucho que de hablar de Shirley.

— ¿Por qué? —su padre retomó la pregunta.

—es mi compañera de clase. He intentado entablar una conversación… pero ella me ignora. Creo que sufre violencia intrafamiliar. —eso lo último lo dijo dudosa.

— ¿Cómo?

—la he visto con varios moretones en el cuello, como si alguien intentara ahorcarla. Y también en la cara. Se cubre mucho con el maquillaje.

Charlie asintió. Su hija era una buena chica, no era la primera en notar que la chica Lowood tenía a veces el cuello mallugado.

—iré unos días de estos a visitar a sus padres.

Bella asintió y siguió comiendo. La cena pasó sin un comentario más. Cuando estaba haciendo la tarea, un libro le llamó la atención. Era Sentido y sensibilidad, de Jane Austen. Tomó el libro y leyó el personaje de Fanny Dashwood. Si definitivamente Fanny Dashwood no era su personaje favorito.


	5. Depredador

004

Para Edward cullen regresar a clases después de una semana de meditar sobre cómo llevar el olor y las emociones que le producían Isabella Swan era patético. Si así se sentía, que una humana lo lograra sacar de su estabilidad emocional, que le sacara aquella bestia que era. También el hecho que era abrumador por lo bien vigilado que sus hermanos lo tenían en este momento.

Agradecía el apoyo, pero a cada momento que le estén preguntando si estaba bien, era molesto. Inició las clases y procuró no hacerse notar por los demás alumnos, pero en Forks era imposible. Escuchó en las mentes de los demás que Lowood la chica que falta mucho a clases, regresó. Aquella chica le agradaba porque siempre tenía la mente ocupada recitando partes de un libro que estuviera leyendo. Las veces que la veía de lejos su mente siempre estaba en un libro.

En la cafetería se rió al saber que la chica nueva estaba pendiente de él. Cuando la campana sonó, fue a su clase de biología. Y una sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con una mujer sentada en su lugar.

Su compañera verdadera "fantasma" de mesa había regresado. Era sorprendente verla, la había visto de refilón estos años y sólo este año habían compartido clases en dos materias, bueno ni habían compartido clases, ya que siempre había circunstancias. Las clases que tenían juntos eran biología y español. Pero casualmente nunca se habían reunido en el mismo salón, las veces que ella iba, ellos faltaban por la luz o porque esos días se iban de caza. O tenían que salir inmediatamente antes que Jasper cometiera una masacre cada vez que no podría aguantar la sed. Ahora ella estaba sentada en su lugar.

Caminó unos pasos hacia donde estaba su mesa, la chica estaba leyendo Jane Eyre, una novela romántica del año 1847. Esto era lo que le gustaba de este humano y era una cualidad que ella tenía, las pocas veces que la veía siempre tenía en la mano una novela romántica. Al parecer esta era su quinta vez que leía este libro. Al dar otro paso inhaló más aire y fue un terrible error. Esta chica olía igual que Bella, pero mucho más profundo, más concentrado. Era una fragancia que no se desvanecía al instante en el aire. Ahora entendía las veces que se tenía que ir porque casualmente alguien venia impregnado de este olor suave en su ropa. La culpable era Lowood.

Edward comparó el olor de las dos chicas, el de Lowood era como la de un depredador. Bella era un venado o más bien una presa y Lowood era un depredador. Tenía ganas de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

Ahora entendía por qué los encuentros no se daban y agradecía por ello. Vio como algunos de sus compañeros lo estaban observando, y decidió seguir su camino. Otra humana no lo detendría ni lo sacaría de su zona de confort.

Tuvo que contenerse para no saltar en la yugular de su compañera que tenía cubierto por un suéter de cuello de tortuga, trató de tranquilizar a esa bestia que rugía en ser liberada. La odiaba. La estaba empezando a odiarla sin necesidad de conocerla. Pero antes tenía que saber controlarse y ser el caballero que sus padres criaron.

—Hola —saludó—. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —se presentó de una forma amable muy común en los humanos. Tenía que desviar ese odio puro que estaba sintiendo hacia ella. Vio como la chica dejó de leer en su mente para alzar la vista y verlo.

"inhumano". Fue el pensamiento de la chica. Edward se estremeció al escuchar aquel pensamiento. ¿Qué lo había delatado? ¿Por qué la chica no pensaba otra cosa, como su belleza abrumadora o se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia? no. la chica lo veía indiferente, con una mirada vacía en esos ojos color plata. Vio en el reflejo de la ventana de que tenía los ojos completamente negros y se veía amenazante.

—Estás sentada en mi lugar —aclaró ya que la chica lo seguía observando detenidamente. Ella solo asintió y señaló el lugar de Isabella. Bella.

—no sabía que la banca tenia dueño. No vi tu nombre escrito las veces que me he sentado aquí. Siéntate en este lugar vacío, porque de aquí no me voy mover tan solo para complacerte.

Fue la explicación tan simple que le dio. Edward estaba sorprendido por la audacia de la chica, y con reticencia se sentó en el lugar de Bella. Observó como la chica siguió con su lectura imaginándose el jardín del señor Rochester. El apretó las manos conteniéndose en no lastimarla y quedarse al descubierto. La miraba con cierto odio. Maldita peste igual que Isabella Swan.


	6. Inhumano

006

—si sigues observándome pensare que te gusto. —musitó la chica mientras le daba vuelta a la página.

Edward se sorprendió al ver que la chica era muy receptiva en algunas cosas. Vio como ingresaba Bella con una sonrisa que fue borrada en el momento en lo vio. Escuchó el palpite de la chica y el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro. Este día iba hacer un martirio para él. La chica se acercó dónde estaba el. Edward apretó más sus manos, el aroma se incrementó más, pero era el aroma de Lowood que estaba impregnado más en el aire.

—Estas sentado en mi lugar —dijo Bella torpemente mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada. ¿Qué tendría que hacer o decir? ¿Lo mismo que Lowood? Vio a la que origino este conflicto. Ella seguía leyendo vivazmente. Repasando una frase que le gustó del Sr. Rochester.

¡Bobadas! La mayoría de los nacidos libres se so meten por un sueldo. Refiérase a sí misma y no entre en generalizaciones que usted ignora en absoluto. No obs tante, mentalmente coincido con su contestación, a pe sar de su inexactitud, tanto por el modo de decirlo como por la idea que entraña. El modo ha sido franco y since ro, cosa poco corriente. Ni tres entre tres mil institutrices hubieran contestado como usted lo ha hecho. Pero no se vanaglorie de ello. Si es usted diferente a la mayo ría, se lo debe a la naturaleza, que la ha hecho así. Y aún creo que voy demasiado lejos en mi criterio, porque aca so no sea usted mejor que las demás y tenga intolerables defectos que compensen sus buenas cualidades.

—lo siento, ella está en mi lugar. Y ella me ofreció el suyo —no podía dejar a su compañera como una insensible. Vio como Bella puso una cara afligida y se mordió el labio.

—Pero el maestro me encomendó este lugar —refutó un poco nerviosa Bella. Edward no sabía que hacer ya que todos estaban atentos a esta estúpida conversación. Mike estaba más que dispuesto a socorrer a Bella y darle su lugar.

Edward iba a decir algo pero la presencia del maestro ya había llegado y Edward agradeció. El maestro frunció el ceño al ver a Bella parada cerca de él.

— ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó curioso.

—No puedo sentarme en mi lugar —comentó una abatida bella mientras se sonrojaba al ver la mirada inquisidora del maestro.

—señor Cullen, me alegra tenerlo de vuelta, al igual que la señorita Lowood.

Lowood alzó la vista y cerró su libro mientras ponía atención al maestro.

— ¿si diga?

— ¿quieres cambiar de lugar?

—no. —le dio una mirada amenazante a Bella. "LARGATE" fue el pensamiento de Lowood. Vio como Bella se estremeció como si hubiera entendido el mensaje. Edward estaba casi desesperado por saber que pensaba Isabella, pero como a estado corrigiendo a la mayoría que le digan Bella. Él se quedó con ese sobrenombre, Bella.

—Muy bien —asintió el maestro un poco perturbado por la mirada fría de Lowood—. Bueno señorita Swan su nuevo lugar será con el señor Newton que está solo en este momento.

Vio como Bella puso la cara abatida y suspiró de mala gana para irse con Newton. Edward se compadeció de ella y esas ganas de protegerla como sintió la primera vez que la vio surgieron de nuevo. Y sin pensarlo le dio un leve gruñido a Lowood. Lowood solo observó y en su mente decía lo siguiente "inhumano".

Edward se desvió la mirada hacia el profesor tenía en su mente varios destellos de la mirada fría de Lowood. "psicópata" el pensamiento perturbador del maestro Banner. |

Vio a su compañera que había sacado su cuaderno y ponía la fecha. Era como si no le importara lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La clase se trató de separar las fases de la mitosis. Edward fue el primero en hablar ya que su compañera seguía anotando las diferentes fases y describía como se veían.

—las damas primero —ofreció el microscopio.

Ella lo vio de nuevo con esa mirada vacía y asintió.

—Profase —habló.

— ¿te importa si miró? —preguntó, ella negó. Edward miró y asintió de acuerdo—. Profase —declaró.

Ella le pasó otra diapositiva, el contacto de su piel les dio una descarga.

—Metafase —dijo Edward tratando de romper la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Lowood asintió mientras escribía y le daba la siguiente diapositiva—. ¿Quieres verificar?

—Claro —tomó el microscopio y se dispuso a ver—. Anafase —le pasó el microscopio y ella le dio una mueca incomoda. Disimuladamente se rasco el cuello y parte de los brazos. En su mente se proyectaba una imagen de ella llena de demasiados granos juntos.

Edward pudo sentir la ansiedad de ella e incluso las ganas de querer rascarse. Realmente la humana era demasiado fuerte en algunos aspectos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue como la chica trataba de bloquear el recuerdo y tranquilizar su respiración. Edward decidió terminar el proyecto y distraerla con preguntas banales.

—teolofase.

Ella asintió mientras le daba una mirada irritada al microscopio. Edward trató de disimular su sonrisa.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí —comenzó entablar una conversación. Lowood lo observó como si tuviera un cuerno en la frente.

Ella solo asintió y siguió pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿te gusta las novelas románticas? No pude notar leer el título de tu libro.

—no, no me gusta. —por la forma brusca que decía parecía cierto, pero el leve latido acelerado de su corazón la delató—. ¿Qué me delató? Leerlos en plena vista o el hecho que estaba exhibiéndome en toda la escuela.

Parecía que Lowood era demasiada sarcástica. Pero con una extraña voz seca y simple. Pero el tono de voz era suave para él. La chica seguía rascándose disimuladamente por todo el cuerpo y una imagen horrorosa paso en la mente de ella. Edward se sobresaltó. Odiaba leer mentes y odiaba la mente de Lowood.


	7. Villete

006

La chica sufría de una extraña imaginación o era el síndrome de tripofobia. Edward sin poder evitarlo se rasco la cara, sí; la mente era muy engañosa. Necesitaba que su compañera dejara de pensar en eso.

—tengo la primera edición de Villete de Charlotte Bronte. ¿Quieres que te lo preste? —ofreció mientras trataba de enfocar su vista hacia su compañera que había dejado de imaginar. Escuchar la palabra "Villete" había funcionado porque recordó el libro que no pudo comprar cuando lo vio en una librería en Port Ángeles.

— ¿lo tienes?

—claro. —aseguró con una de sus sonrisas que descolocaría a cualquiera.

—dices que es primera edición, ¿no tienes una edición más reciente? —preguntó con cierto interés y una emoción disfrazada a estoica pero el latido de su corazón se aceleraba.

Edward tuvo un látigo de querer complacerla y así lo hizo. Era estúpido lo que estaba sintiendo, y el mismo lo sabía. Desde que vio a Bella Swan estaba sintiendo esas ganas de protegerla y ahora que tan solo tiene cuarenta minutos de entablar una conversación con Lowood, quería complacerla y hacerla feliz. Tuvo que apretar las manos para evitar respirar y quebrarse para ser el depredador que era.

"_que tenga una edición nueva, que tenga una edición nueva"_

Sonrió al escuchar las suplicas internas de su compañera.

—También tengo una reciente, una de mis hermanas lo compró hace unos meses —mintió, ninguno de sus hermanos les gustaba ese tipo de lectura, y si lo hacían no conservaban los libros, solo los que les haya llamado la atención. Quien tenía ese libro era su madre Esme—. ¿Por qué quieres uno más reciente? —preguntó interesado, ya que la mayoría de las personas le gustaban las cosas que eran de primera mano. Edward leyó la mente de Shirley… y se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio.

—no me gustaría perder un libro caro y de primera edición, tengo una hermanita que a veces toma las cosas y las destruye. No puedes culpar al niño si él no sabe el valor del objeto.

Edrad asintió. Pero más se interesó en la chica. Era cierto que algunos de los libros que tiene Shirley, los rompió su hermana, pero los otros era culpa de su padrastro que se desquitaba con golpearla y romperle los libros que ella atesoraba o leía a escondidas. Sintió ganas de gruñir pero se tranquilizó volteó hacia atrás y vio a Bella viéndolo.

Bella Swan era un misterio para él.

—por cierto, ¿sabes francés? —fue la pregunta de Lowood.

Edward dejó de observar a Bella para poner atención a su compañera. Lowood quería que tradujeran partes del libro que no entendía.

—Poco… —era mentira, el sabía hablarlo fluido.

— ¿puedes decirme que dice aquí?

-"C'est la gouvernante?" —Leyó— dice que si es la ama de llaves —respondió. Vio como Shirley anotaba en la parte de arriba que decía.

Edward sintió un calor cálido al sentir que Shirley estaba más cerca de lo que el creyó capaz. Aquella chica no sentía miedo de él. Al contrario en su mente estaba más que agradecida por traducirle las demás frases que ella no entiende.

Shirley alzó la vista para verlo, "Ángel" en vez de "inhumano". No podía negar el hecho que se sintió más atracción por la chica al ser aceptado tal y como era. Shirley no le dio una sonrisa solo una mirada cálida. Y volvió a preguntarle que decía en la siguiente página.

Vio que en la siguiente página, tenía manchas de sangre secas y Shirley revivió un recuerdo.

La lectura era su ruta de escape cuando era golpeada. Edward disimuladamente vio de reojo a Shirley, y notó todas las magulladuras debajo de capas de pintura y ropa. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

— ¿Cuándo me darás el libro? —preguntó ella rompiendo sus pensamientos y para que evitara que la siguiera observando.

—Mañana —confirmó, vio como la chica estaba feliz, ya se imaginaba leyendo el libro cerca del rio observando a su "hermana" jugar. Shirley le dio una sonrisa. Algo lo hizo estremecerse al ver esa sonrisa sincera que ella le dio. Edward deseó hacerla reír más seguido y ver esos ojos cálidos llenos de anhelo.

—gracias. ¿Te importa si leo un poco…? —preguntó mientras veía su libro para ponerse a leer. Edward quería seguir hablando con ella, incluso seguir traduciéndole, pero decidió que no le importaba enfocar su poder en ella y leer todo lo que ella podía brindarle.

—no. Adelante.

Así paso más de treinta minutos donde Shirley leía mentalmente y repetía frases que ella le gustaba, era un sentimiento cálido que lo hacía querer quedarse así. Observándola leer y el leer esa mente de ella. Su burbuja fue rota por el profesor Banner.

Al final de la clase Edward acompañó a Shirley a su próxima clase. Edward se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los estudiantes se los quedaban viendo.


	8. Inhumano, Esfumarse

007

La escuela terminó, Alice estaba más irritada. El futuro de Edward había cambiado drásticamente al entablar una conversación con Lowood. Ya no había más destellos de Bella, ya no había más futuro para Edward y Bella. Y si había eran casi imperceptibles.

Vio como la chica que cambio el futuro salía apurada mientras iba a su carro destartalado color rojo. Vio como Edward la observaba irse con una sonrisa en su estúpida cara.

—Sabes que puedo leerte —le dijo Edward con una mirada molesta.

—idiota.

Jasper se acercó más a su esposa como queriendo protegerla de Edward. Rosalie rodó los ojos, ella estaba pensando en cómo sorprender a Emmett esta noche, Edward desconectó los pensamientos de Rosalie. Vio como Emmett planeaba un plan para derribar a Jasper en su próxima partida. Alice le dio una sonrisa dulce a Jasper mientras veía de lejos como Isabella los veía desde el fondo de su auto. Edward también volteó a verla.

—has arruinado tu futuro… ella iba a ser mi mejor amiga. —dijo con molestia Alice. Rosalie dejo de pensar en sus proyectos para enfocar la conversación.

— ¿Lowood no lo va a ser? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

—no sé. No tengo muchos destellos, ella no toma decisiones apresuradas. Por el momento los veo a ustedes dos hablando normal.

— ¿de que estas hablando? —cuestionó Rosalie con demanda.

—pues que Edward cambió su futuro al momento de conversar con Lowood. —declaró Alice mientras se regodeara por meter en problemas a Edward.

— ¿Lowood? ¿La chica creepy? —preguntó Emmett confundido.

—Ella —aclaró Alice sonriendo triunfante.

Rosalie volteó a verla y vio como la chica trataba de arrancar su destartalado auto. Edward asintió mientras confirmaba lo dicho. Vio como Lowood por poco iba a ser arrollada por la camioneta de Bella.

"idiota" fue el pensamiento de Lowood hacia Bella. Edward volvió a reír. No le importaba lo que estaban pensando sus hermanos, él estaba feliz de que alguien sabía que era "inhumano" y aun así preferiría su compañía.

::::

Edward estaba esperando ansiamente la llegada de Lowood, pero la chica aun no llegaba. La buscó de nuevo en el estacionamiento, y se topó con un par de ojos color chocolate. Bella lo estaba observando. Edward no sabía que sentir con respecto a Bella. Según Alice, iba pasar algo entre ellos que los unirían a más. No dudaba que sentía atracción hacia ella, era hermosa y esa mente cerrada que tenía era un misterio para él. Pero recordar la sonrisa cálida de Lowood le hacía sentir contento. Alegre. Humano. Sin contar que olerla a cada rato le daba la seguridad que ella estaba a su lado y que ese olor no se esfumaría si él estaba a su lado.

Vio como el auto rojo llegaba a toda velocidad mientras derrapaba. Lowood estaba buscando a Bella para poder atropellarla. Eran los pensamientos de Lowood. Llegó hasta donde estaba la chica, Lowood ni estacionó bien. Bajó de prisa para darle una bofetada a Bella.

Edward se sorprendió por el odio que Lowood le profesaba a Bella, vio que no era el único que estaba sorprendido. Casi la mayoría que había presenciado el enfrentamiento estaba igual de sorprendidos.

—No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida privada. No sé qué ganas al decirle a tu padre que sufro maltrato intrafamiliar.

Edward escuchó bien. Algo hizo Bella que metió en problemas a Lowood. Edward gruñó en molestia. Lowood solo repetía a cada instante el castigo que le dio su padrastro por ir a denunciarlo.

Vio como Isabella boqueaba sin poder reaccionar. Nadie se dio cuenta que una furgoneta perdió el control y derrapaba hacia donde estaba las dos chicas.

Edward vio la muerte de Lowood. Edward vio lo que Alice vio. El no podía permitir que eso pasara y más cuando Lowood decidió entregarse a su prominente muerte y llevarse a Isabella de pilón.

— ¡Edward no! —dijo Alice alterada.

Edward no la escuchó corrió hacia donde estaba Lowood. Sin que Isabella se diera cuenta la empujó hacia el asfalto y abrazó a Lowood protectoramente.

Ambos se quedaron observándose.

"inhumano" pensó Lowood.

"no te esfumes" fue su pensamiento de él.


	9. Peligro

008

Estaban los cuatro en sala de emergencia, Tyler Crowley no paraba de pedir disculpas hacia Bella, Edward aún seguía estando cerca de Lowood esperando que ella dijera algo, pero la chica estaba más que preocupada en como esconder los moretones recientes que tenía. Que excusa poner y como lidia las consecuencias de sus actos. Lowood lo vio de refilón iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento entró Carlisle.

Isabella fue diagnosticada contusión cerebral, nada grave. Tyler tenían que hacerle tres puntadas en la frente. Y Lowood evitó que la checaran aseguró que Isabella era la única que tuvo la mayor parte del impacto.

— ¿esos moretones que tienes ahí? —preguntó Carlisle observándola y observando a Edward.

—me caí de las escaleras ayer en la noche. Suelo ser muy torpe. —mintió sonando segura y un poco cohibida por su torpeza.

—Siempre se los he visto —musitó Bella aun semiinconsciente.

Carlisle observó a Edward mientras le exponía todas sus dudas, Edward observó a Lowood.

—si necesitas ayuda…

—me caí de las escaleras. —dijo con una voz de acero. Su mirada, y su tono de voz exigía que se le creyera lo que ella dictaminó.

—Lo siento… pero necesito reportarlo a la policía —dijo Carlisle en un tono de pena, él le gustaba su trabajo y su trabajo le exigía reportar el maltrato infantil.

Edward vio como Lowood se quedó pálida mientras buscaba una solución a su problema, Edward vio como la mente de Lowood se ponía en alerta y veía como un peligro a Carlisle. Edward por un momento se asombró por el procesamiento de Lowood que en su mente ponía que clase de persona podía ser peligrosa para ella.

"_peligro"_

"_peligro"_

"_peligro"_

La mente de Lowood mandaba las alertas mientras Lowood ideaba un nuevo escape.

— ¿Edward podemos hablar a solas?

Edward asintió mientras ella lo guiaba hacia un pasillo solitario.

—dile a tu padre que no levante un reporte hacia mi o le diré a todos tu secreto. —su chantaje fue dicha.

—no se de lo que estás hablando…

—si lo sabes, sé que estabas en la otra mitad del estacionamiento cuando pasó el accidente.

—no, estaba yendo hacia donde estabas…

—NO —siseó molesta en bajo tono, mientras repetía una y otra vez lo que ella había visto desde que llegó al estacionamiento—. Tú estabas del otro lado del estacionamiento con tu hermana la rara.

—Nadie te va creer —siseo igual de furioso al darse cuenta que un descuido de él su familia la iban a pagar.

—yo no quería hacer esto pero ustedes se meten donde no les llaman. Estas advertido.

Edward vio como Shirley iba buscando una salida sin que la vieran. Estaba planeando que excusa poner cuando su mente gritaba otra vez:

"_peligro"_

"_peligro"_

"_peligro"_

Edward caminó rápido para evitar que Rosalie empeorara más las cosas. Cuando llegó Rosalie estaba viendo amenazadoramente a Lowood, y Lowood sentía que necesitaba desquitar todo su estrés con Rosalie. Estaba recreando una forma de como ahogarla en el rio que está cerca de su casa.

Ambas mujeres se imaginaban matándose una a la otra, Edward estaba seguro que la única que salía victoriosa seria Rosalie.

:::::::

Al final del día estaban reunidos, Carlisle quería tener una plática con todos los integrantes de su familia. Edward estaba un poco estoico con Rosalie ya que desde el hospital a cada rato le reclamaba por haberlos puesto en este aprieto.

—Vamos a evitar a la señorita Lowood de ahora en adelante —declaró Carlisle a sus hijos mientras su esposa le daba confort.

—no estuviéramos involucrados si Edward no se viera metido en ese accidente. —dijo Rosalie.

—ella iba a suicidarse y llevarse a Isabella Swan con ella.

— ¡pues lo vieras dejado! —exclamó Rosalie.

Edward sintió Jasper trataba de calmarlos a los dos, y abrazaba protectoramente a su esposa.

—Edward estoy feliz que hayas salvado a las dos señoritas, pero creo que tienes prohibido acercarte más a ellas. La señorita Swan, dice que te vio lejos de donde estabas y que tú detuviste el auto. Y la señorita Lowood evitará hablar de nosotros si yo no pongo el reporte.

— ¿realmente estamos siendo amenazados por un reporte médico? —dijo Emmett en un tono burlón.

—la chica sufre de maltrato infantil o intrafamiliar, estoy seguro que también hay más en esa casa. Si no, no estuviéramos teniendo este tipo de conversación.

Edward exhaló de frustración. ¿Por qué las cosas se complicaron tanto?

Si Isabella no le viera dicho a su papá que Lowood sufría de maltrato intrafamiliar ella no hubiera sido castigada y no hubiera deseado morir para ya no sufrir más. El más adelante vería el modo en buscar una solución al problema. Pero ahora todo estaba arruinado.

Escuchó como su madre le decía que se controlara y que si iba estar mejor, pero sentía impotencia y afligida por la situación de Lowood. Emmett solo se reía de su situación al rescatar a sus dos cantantes de sangre, el no sentía simpatía por la situación de Lowood, era como si ella sabría manejarse sola. Rosalie lo estaba maldiciendo y buscaba soluciones para silenciar aquellas personas que intentaban perjudicar su bienestar. Jasper solo ideaba planes para acabar la vida de Isabella y Lowood.

Alice… Alice estaba teniendo una visión. Al parecer Lowood había decidido desquitar su estrés con algunas personas. Lowood en media hora iba a esconder los cuerpos de aquellas personas. Su cantante era peligrosa.


	10. Preludio Shirley

009

¿Cómo definir la vida de Shirley Lowood?

¿Cómo definir la personalidad de esta persona?

¿Cuáles eran las cosas favoritas de esta chica?

¿Cuál era su propósito en esta vida?

Eran las preguntas que a veces ella se hacía así misma, y la respuesta era:

_No sé._

Suspiró de nuevo al darse cuenta que estaba harta de esta vida, y de las ganas de alejarse de la casa que llamaba hogar. Hace cinco años que habían llegado a Forks y Forks fue su jaula, su encarcelamiento, su condena, su infierno.

Ella odiaba a Forks por los habitantes que no veían los signos de maltrato. Solo tenían que decir mentiras y ellos lo creían fácilmente. Su padrastro la obligó a mentir, hacerla quedar como la mala hijastra malagradecida del cuento.

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar cosas desagradables. Ella hoy iba feliz a la escuela porque su padrastro se había ido ayer en la noche hacer unos trabajos. Hoy regresaba a la escuela.

Shirley se alegró reanudar sus clases y entregar tareas atrasadas, al igual que recibir las nuevas tareas. Ahora estaba escuchando sobre la chica nueva que había llegado ayer. Isabella Swan hija del jefe de los policías. El señor Charlie era su tipo de hombre ideal. Era una mezcla entre un personaje de uno de sus libros. El coronel Christopher Brandon.

Charlie Swan tenía todas las características de aquel personaje. Era melancólico, taciturno y ambos sirven al estado de diferentes maneras. Shirley se enamoró de Charlie Swan a los dos meses que se mudaron a Forks. Ella pensó que nadie la había visto cuando robó unos chocolates cuando estaba muriendo de hambre. Su padrastro se fue y las dejó a su madre y a ella sin un dólar. Su madre se refugió con las drogas y ella salió de la casa para ir caminando hasta Forks. El local no tenía cámara de seguridad, y solo quería agarrar unas tabletas de chocolate.

Había tenido éxito, pero al salir del mini mercado el jefe Swan la atrapó. Terminó por pagar los chocolates y se lo entregó.

_—Está mal robar, si tus padres no quieren darte dinero para que compres un chocolate no es necesario que robes._

Había dicho el hombre. Shirley solo quedó atónita y asintió. Fue su primer flechazo. El segundo incidente fue al año, cuando ella iba caminó a su casa y estaba lloviendo a torrencial.

El jefe Swan estaba dando una ronda de patrullaje cuando la encontró.

_—Sube, estas muy chica para que te enfermes con esta lluvia._

Ella solo asintió, y sin dudarlo se subió a la patrulla. Desde entonces cada vez que ella lo encontraba sentía un palpitar en su pecho. Se ponía nerviosa y trataba de parecer indiferente. Pero cuando cumplió sus catorce años empezó a evitarlo y todo por culpa de su padrastro. Ese cruel hombre que le dijo al jefe Swan que ella era una buscadora de problemas y que no sabía cómo lidiar con ella. El jefe Swan solo asintió y le creyó. Eso le dolió pero no evitó dejar de estar enamorada de él.

Vio que la hija del jefe Swan la observaba de pies a cabeza, Shirley la vio también, quería saber cómo era la mujer que dejó al jefe Swan. Isabella se veía inocente, y Shirley, la odió al instante. La odiaba por no tener una cruel cruz en su espalda. La odiaba por tener el afecto del jefe Swan.

Shirley se burló al ver que Isabella tenía miedo de ella y eso la satisfacía, quería saber si así iba hacer de ahora en adelante.

Para su desgracia, Isabella se sentó en su mesa, si no mal recordaba ella compartía mesa con estos chicos pálidos. Que daba gracias al cualquier santo o dios por no ponerlos juntos, ya que ella estaba segura que los odiaría, no podría estaré cerca de los niños ricos del doctor Cullen.

Vio como Isabella la observaba y Shirley trató de calmarse estaba segura que la chica ya se había dado cuenta de sus moretones. Maldito padrastro que tenía.

—Si sigues mirándome pensare que te gusto —dijo indiferente. Pero deseaba que al menos su padre sintiera atracción hacia ella.

La chica se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Después de unos minutos Isabella preguntó.

— ¿Te gusta cumbres borrascosas?

—No. Lo odio.

No era su libro favorito… bueno sí. Pero no quería tener algo en común con la hija del hombre de cual estaba enamorada.

La clase terminó y antes de salirse le dio una mirada de odio y molestia hacia la hija del jefe Swan. Vio como la chica la chica la observó mientras ella ingresaba al salón de español. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que uno de los riquillos estaba presentes eso era raro, ya que nunca ha compartido clases con ellos. Se sentó atrás de los pálidos, era el único lugar que los demás no se atrevían a sentarse vio como el chico grandulón la observó. Shirley pensó que entraron en un concurso de miradas ya que ni ella ni el parpadearon por lo menos en un minuto. Cuando el chico volteó a ver a la profesora que venía entrando ella sonrió ante la victoria no dicha.

Al final de la semana todo fue raro para ella. La hija del jefe Swan la observaba a cada rato y ella no quería meterse en problemas. El chico grandulón de la clase de español evitó verla e ignorarla. Parecía un niño haciendo berrinche porque ella le ganó en un juego que no siquiera ella quería participar.

Y su padrastro la castigo cuando regresó de su viaje. Maldito perro.

El día lunes se sorprendió al ver que en su clase de biología entraba el chico riquillo que todas las chicas querían. Vio como él se detuvo a pocos metros donde ella estaba. Ella siguió con su lectura. Amaba a Jane Eyre.

—Hola —saludó—. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —se presentó de una forma amable queriendo enmascarar su desagrado hacia ella. Alzó la vista para verlo y todo coincidió con lo que pasó hace una semana. Los hermanos cullen eran algo. "inhumano" Cullen la veía con cierto odio, ya no respiraba y si no fuera mucho se veía como un depredador. —Estás sentada en mi lugar —aclaró cuando ella no dejó de verlo. Ella asintió y señaló el lugar que Isabella ocupó la otra semana.

—No sabía que la banca tenia dueño. No vi tu nombre escrito las veces que me he sentado aquí. Siéntate en este lugar vacío, porque de aquí no me voy mover tan solo para complacerte.

Evitó mirarlo y siguió leyendo, no necesitaba meterse en más problemas. Pero parecía que los problemas la seguían porque Edward no dejó de verla.


	11. Preludio Shirley II

010

—Si sigues observándome pensaré que te gusto —le dijo casi imperceptible. Vio cómo su compañero se tensó al momento que Isabella entró. Lowood siguió en su lectura le encantaba la forma de pensar del Sr Rochester, le encantaba la forma de ser de Jane, contuvo el suspiro mientras repetía una frase del Sr Rochester. Dejó que el niño riquillo lidiara con la hija del jefe Swan mientras ella seguía descifrando las palabras del señor Rochester desde su propia perspectiva.

Dejó de ponderar cuando vio que el maestro ya estaba en su mesa haciendo que Isabella recuperara su anterior asiento.

— Si, ¿Diga?

— ¿Quieres cambiar de lugar?

—No. Lo dijo con cierto odio hacia Isabella, la odiaba por hacerla sentir de esta manera. Vio como el niño rico la veía de reojo.

—Muy bien —asintió el maestro un poco perturbado por la mirada fría de Lowood, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó por la mirada condescendiente del profesor—. Bueno señorita Swan su nuevo lugar será con el señor Newton que está solo en este momento.

Vio como Bella puso la cara abatida y suspiró de mala gana para irse con Newton. Edward la vio de reojo para después darle un leve gruñido. Lowood solo observó y en su mente decía lo siguiente _**"inhumano".**_

Edward pareció darse cuenta de lo que hizo ya que desvió la mirada hacia el profesor. Lowood apartó su libro mientras sacaba su cuaderno y un lápiz. Empezó a escribir la fecha mientras escuchaba al profesor hablar y ella empezaba a repetir lo que él decía.

Empezó a notar lo que era la tarea y empezó a describir como eran la mitosis.

—Las damas primero —ofreció el microscopio.

Ella lo vio por un momento y asintió.

—Profase —habló.

— ¿Te importa si miro? —Preguntó, ella negó. Edward miró y asintió de acuerdo—. Profase —declaró. Ella asintió de nuevo mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

Ella le pasó otra diapositiva, el contacto de su piel les dio una descarga. Lowood solo lo agregó como un dato más sobre su compañero pálido.

—Metafase —dijo Edward tratando de romper la tensión que estaba sintiendo o desviar sus dudas acerca de él. Esto era extraño. Lowood asintió mientras escribía y le daba la siguiente diapositiva—. ¿Quieres verificar?

—Claro —tomó el microscopio y se dispuso a ver—. Anafase —le pasó el microscopio y ella le dio una mueca incomoda. Disimuladamente se rascó el cuello y parte de los brazos. En su mente se proyectaba una imagen de ella llena de demasiados granos juntos.

Odiaba ese sentimiento, de vulnerabilidad que ella tenía sobre ver puntos ya que su mente jugaba feo con ella. Gracias que su compañero la distrajo con lo siguiente:

—Teolofase.

Ella asintió mientras le daba una mirada irritada al microscopio. De refilón vio como Edward trató de disimular su sonrisa.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí —Edward comenzó entablar una conversación. Lowood lo observó como si tuviera un cuerno en la frente. Definitivamente la sacó de onda.

Ella solo asintió y siguió pensando en otra cosa. No quería revelar nada de su familia o ella misma. Así que empezó a citar otra frase de Sr, Rochester.

— ¿Te gusta las novelas románticas? No pude notar leer el título de tu libro. —Preguntó pareciendo interesado.

—No, no me gusta. —Respondió brusca, no le gustaba por donde iba esto—. ¿Qué me delató? —preguntó en forma sardónica al ver que Edward la veía y veía el libro que estaba en la mesa— Leerlos en plena vista o el hecho que estaba exhibiéndome en toda la escuela. —fue sarcástica con su respuesta. Pero la sensación de rascarse era demasiada fuerte que su mente lo traicionó y miró al profesor Banner con lo que estaba lidiando. Vio como Edward se sobresaltó y la observó con cierta molestia. Para después ocultarlo y decirle lo siguiente:

—Tengo la primera edición de Villete de Charlotte Bronte. ¿Quieres que te lo preste? —ofreció.

Escuchar la palabra "Villete" la había sacado de sus pensamientos ya que recordó que no pudo comprarlo aquella vez que lo vio en Port Ángeles.

— ¿Lo tienes? —Preguntó un desconfiada.

—Claro. —Aseguró con una de sus sonrisas que lo hizo ver demasiado atractivo.

—Dices que es primera edición, ¿no tienes una edición más reciente? —Preguntó con cierto interés y una emoción disfrazada a estoica pero el latido de su corazón se aceleraba. No quería que le dieran un libro que a lo mejor costaba mucho y ella no tenía dinero de sobra para poder pagarlo. Pidió para que dijera que tenía una edición nueva.

_"Que tenga una edición nueva, que tenga una edición nueva."_

—También tengo una reciente, —habló Edward— una de mis hermanas lo compró hace unos meses ¿Por qué quieres uno más reciente? —Preguntó interesado. Shirley estaba feliz por lo que había dicho pero rápido se esfumó cuando él le preguntó lo siguiente.

—No me gustaría perder un libro caro y de primera edición, tengo una hermanita que a veces toma las cosas y las destruye. No puedes culpar al niño si él no sabe el valor del objeto. —Mintió una parte, su hermanita a veces lo hacía, pero la mayor parte lo hacia el desgraciado de su padrastro.

Lowood no quería pensar más en él, estaba feliz de que Edward le prestara un libro. De ahí se acordó que casi todos los libros de Charlotte Bronte llevaba un poco de Francés.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes francés? —Preguntó a Edward que ahora se encontraba observando a Isabella.

—Poco... —respondió un poco cohibido.

— ¿Puedes decirme que dice aquí?

-"C'est la gouvernante?" —Leyó— dice que si es la ama de llaves —tradujo mientras ella anotaba en la parte de arriba lo que decía.

Lowood se acercó más a él para que él le dijera más sobre lo que ella no sabía de francés. En su mente estaba agradecida con él, ya no lo veía como el niño rico, si no más como un ángel.

Vio que en la siguiente página, tenía manchas de sangre secas y Lowood revivió un recuerdo. Que se le había olvidado. Tuvo que evitar que Edward atara cabos y se olvidara lo que acaba de ver.

— ¿Cuándo me darás el libro? —Preguntó ella rompiendo los pensamiento de Edward ya que este la observaba en las partes donde estaba segura que había moretones.

—Mañana —confirmó, Lowood sonrió cálidamente mientras respiraba con un anhelo mientras se imaginaba estar en el patio trasero leyendo el libro mientras su hermana juega con el lodo.

—Gracias. ¿Te importa si leo un poco...? —Preguntó mientras veía su libro para ponerse a leer y terminar el libro para que mañana pudiera disfrutar del otro libro que iba a tener.

—No. Adelante.

Así paso más de treinta minutos donde Lowood leía mentalmente y repetía frases que ella le gustaba, se sentía cálida y en paz. Lástima que su burbuja fue rota por el profesor Banner.

Al final de la clase Edward la acompañó por los pasillos, cosa que sacó un poco de onda a Lowood, pero no dijo nada.

(Final de la introducción).


	12. Chapter 12

Change…

Ella había dejado de respirar, ella dio su ultimo latido, ella no cerro los ojos que tanto lo enamoraron. Su esposa, su amiga, su cantante había muerto. Por mas que le inyecto su ponzoña ella no reaccionó. Su Bella.

No tuvo tiempo para defender a su hija, ya que el vacio y la soledad empezaba a consumirlo. Fue Alice quien gritó por ayuda. Solo por el deber decidió defender a su familia y legado que había dejado Bella.

Tenian que darle la noticia a Charlie, tenían que organizar un funeral, tenían que mudarse, y si no fuera poco, el aun no podia ver a su hija con el amor de un padre. Porque cada vez que la veía en la mente de su familia le recordaba que su madre no ssobrevivió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabez y con la vista nublosa. Estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo daba vueltas y unas ganas de vomitar se hacían presentes.

Vomitó una y otra vez.

Las lagrimas se derramaron por su cara. Despues de un buen tiempo de estar en cuatro vomitando, alzó la cara ver a su alrededor. Algo esta mal. Ella estaba cofundida y las arcadas regresaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado un mes desde que había llegado a este nuevo mundo. La dueña del cuerpo murió cuando su auto impactó con aquel árbol. Se dice que había peleado con su ex novio. Ella solo hizo que tuvo perdida de memoria por el golpe del impacto. Ha decir verdad, ella uso este accidente para saber mas de esta nueva vida. Absorbió todo y se alejó. Aprovechó la oportunidad que le habrían dado jessica al ingresar a la universidad de Stanford palo alto, california. Ella olvidó por completo la familia de jessica, ella ignoró todo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y solo se concentró en no perder la


End file.
